The present invention relates generally to water bottles commonly used by athletes for hydration, and more specifically to such water bottles having self-closing valves.
Water bottles are commonly used by athletes and others to hold and dispense liquids, such as water and sports drinks. Water bottles commonly include a body, a cap, and a valve that is movable relative to the cap between open and closed positions. In the open position, liquid can be dispensed from the bottle, and in the closed position, liquid is inhibited from being dispensed from the bottle.
Water bottles valves are frequently in the form of poppet valves including a poppet that can be slid between open and closed positions. Such poppets usually include an engagement portion that facilitates engagement by the user to facilitate opening the valve. In addition to providing a valve function resulting from sliding the poppet between the open and closed positions, some poppets include an additional valve that inhibits the leakage of liquid when the poppet is open. For example, the poppet can include a flexible, self-closing valve, such as the valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,652, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These self-closing valves are commonly secured over an opening in a cap to inhibit flow of liquid from the water bottle. Sometimes these self-closing valves are secured to a non-movable opening (i.e., water bottles without a sliding poppet).